


Legends of the Dark...

by riahchan



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a silly little Rurouni Kenshin/Batman fusion... thing... (Written 2000)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends of the Dark...

Legends of the Dark...

A Fusion (sorta)

An inky darkness fell over the streets of Got... Kyoto lit only at irregular intervals by the weak street lights. The patter of feet was heard as thieves run through the night. They ducked into an alley to check their loot.

"Who knew that Shirobeko would have so much dough on hand!" exclaimed Thief #1 as he rummaged though the bag.

"Yeah!" agreed Thief #2 looking over his companion's shoulder. "We should hit that place again!"

"I don't know," said Thief #3, eyes darting around nervously. "They may be gaurdin' it better next time. And anyways, I hear that there's some guy goin' after thieves..."

The rest of his sentence was cut off when a low, controlled voice broke in saying, "There is."

The thieves looked up the dark sky outlining a darker form. It drops down in the midst of them giving no chance for reaction past surprise and fear.

A scene of great butt-kicking ensued.

After the main part of the fight, Thief #3 tried to run but stopped when three oddly shaped kunai impact in the wall directly in front of him. As he turns around, he gets his first good look at the man who had so effortlessly defeated his companions and himself and was currently stalking toward him. A pitch black cape fell over dark grey pants and shirt. The hood of the cape had fallen back during the fight. The man's eyes were double obscured first by a black mask tied around his head and secondly by the long bangs (who's color he could not identify in the dark) that fell across them. As the man drew closer, the thief could make out a black outline of a bat on the dark gray shirt.

"Who... who are you!" the thief all but screamed as the dark man took hold of his shirt.

"I'm Batman," answered the same low controlled voice as before while he delivered a blow to the head that relieved the thief of consciousness.

Later, when the police followed up on the anonymous tip they received, they found the three men tied up with a note. The note contained only the symbol of a bat.

Morning at the Aoiya. Misao has Aoshi cornered in the hallway.

"So where did you go last night Aoshi-sama? I saw you leave but not come back."

A mini-sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head as he answered, "I had to meet some people." With that, he brushed past her toward the main room.

Misao growled in annoyance and stomped her foot.

To be continued?

Other scenes...

(After Misao has just watched Aoshi/Batman beat up more criminals and she is confronting him about it.)

"But Aoshi-sama, I can help you out there! You can't do this by yourself."

He gave her a considering look.

(Later.)

"You mean I have to wear that to help you out?" said Misao as she held up an unidentifiable piece of cloth.

Aoshi, still in uniform sans the mask, nods.

(The next night, on a rooftop.)

Two figures stand against the dark night sky. The taller figure is wearing gray and black (like was previously described). The second wears a black boots and a black cape that is lined with yellow material. Under the cape, she has on a bright red top and green shorts with a black obi.

'I look like an idiot,' the second figure thought with a sigh. 'Where did he come up with this outfit? Sigh The things I do for Aoshi-sama.'

Disclaimer: Aoshi and Misao belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Batman and Robin belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. There's no profit (who would pay for this?) so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: Ummm... how can I explain this? Well, lately, I've been on a bit of a Batman obsession... I mean I got out all of my comics and have been taping the cartoons and just, well, obsessing. And I was wondering, "Hmmm, if Aoshi spends all day in the temple/shrine, when does he practice?" and I got this picture in my head of Aoshi saying "I'm Batman." Then I thought that Misao would make a really cute Robin. And this was the result. Anyway, let me know what you think.


End file.
